Rhythm
by Nitroid
Summary: Walking into a music store, Ichigo has an instant crush on a long haired staff member manning the cashier counter. Teasing!Nnoitra & Shy!Ichigo.


Experimental Teasing!Nnoitra and Shy!Ichigo; something I don't think I've tried before. Expanding my pairing horizons, yeah! Somewhat from Nnoitra's POV.

x

Nnoitra slipped the CD into its plastic case and clicked it shut. Music boomed through the double speakers overhead. The front doorbell chimed, signalling a customer had entered the dimly lit music store. Peeking above the rack on the counter, he caught sight of bright orange hair and a lime green striped hoodie. He twisted the speaker volume dial down a couple notches. Pulling his long hair into a loose ponytail, Nnoitra straightened up and slid out of the cashier counter's side door.

"Welcome to Music Escalade." Nnoitra called out casually as he flipped the staff card around his neck and shuffled the CDs into a basket for easier carrying.

"Hi." The orange haired guy turned and gave him a sort of side smile. "Got any Ellegarden here?"

"Sure, looking for their maxi singles?"

The hooded kid nodded. He didn't look older than seventeen at most.

He brushed by the lanky kid with a smile. "Look around the shelf right here. We got all their singles except for Space Sonic. New shipment's coming in by next week at the latest."

"Um." The teen stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave him a shy smile. "That's the one I was looking for, actually."

Nnoitra quirked an eyebrow at him and slid the basket into the storage cabinet under the display shelves. He stood up to full height and dusted his hands on his stonewashed jeans as he assessed the teen openly. Spiky orange hair, sun kissed skin, and beautiful honey brown eyes that subtly hinted the boy was older than he looked. He had a lean build, with long legs and toned arms, which Nnoitra could tell came from menial labour and not from working out at an expensive gym.

"Swing by next week, we're restocking. Or you could reserve one in advance, leave a number and I'll make sure to let you know when you can pick it up."

The teen nodded and avoided eye contact as he fumbled with his phone. "Sounds good."

"Great." Nnoitra gestured toward the staff counter and grabbed a pen and some loose paper. "Name?"

"I-Ichigo." Honey brown eyes darted up to meet his before looking away quickly. "I'll write my number for you."

Nnoitra passed him the pen and brushed his fingers against the teen's, swallowing a knowing smirk when the boy had a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Ichigo's a cute name." Nnoitra said casually. "I'm Nnoitra. Expect a call by Friday, latest."

"Thanks."

Honey brown eyes glanced at him before breaking eye contact like a flock of frightened birds.

Saving the teen from awkwardness, Nnoitra turned away and fiddled with the computer on the counter. "Okay, cool. Anything else you'd like to reserve?"

"Just that, thank you." Ichigo risked a glance at Nnoitra and chewed on his lower lip. "So, next week. I'll come back."

Nnoitra nodded, ignoring the kid's awkwardness and entered his name in the system's log for reserve calling. "Yep, I'll let you know."

More people entered the store, and Nnoitra's attention was diverted. He called out the customary greeting and sauntered over to be of service. When he turned around to look back at the counter, Ichigo had already left.

x

"Hi."

Orange hair came into view. Nnoitra looked up from the album stack he was arranging and offered the teen a smile.

"Hey, Ichigo. Sorry, we haven't received the shipment yet."

"I-I know. Just wanted to get this." Barely managing to hide his stammer, Ichigo pushed a cling wrapped album fractionally toward Nnoitra.

Scanning the price tag, Nnoitra keyed in his staff pass and checked the monitor. "That'll be twelve-fifty."

Ichigo looked surprised. "I thought it was fifteen."

"Staff discount." Nnoitra flashed him a grin. "Now you owe me a soda."

Ichigo blushed a bright red, a little like a tomato. His face color contrasted with the white of his round-neck shirt, which looked good on him.

"T-Thanks." He stammered out, fumbling with his wallet and handing the notes over to Nnoitra.

"Would you like a bag?" Nnoitra tapped the little laminated sign on the glass of the counter, which clearly stated Music Escalade was going green.

"Um, it's fine. Thank you." Ichigo still had a blush on his cheeks.

Nnoitra wondered what his reaction would be if he leaned over and kissed him on the nose. He stuck a 'Paid' sticker on the album and handed it to the teen.

"Thank you. Come again." Flicking a lock of black hair from his eyes, Nnoitra turned back to arranging the CDs on counter display.

When he looked up three minutes later, Ichigo was still standing before him, looking for all the world like a lost child in need of parental assistance. Eyebrows almost reaching his hairline, Nnoitra offered the kid a quizzical look.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"S-Soda ... um ..." Turning crimson from his neck to the tips of his ears, Ichigo clutched at his purchased album and stared hard at the polished glass of the cashier counter. "That is, would you ... I mean ..."

Oh.

Swallowing a knowing smile, Nnoitra cocked his head to the side and grabbed some paper. Clicking his pen, the ebony haired man scribbled out his initials with an untidy scrawl before sliding the piece of paper over to Ichigo, who gave him a look of surprise.

"My number," explained Nnoitra with a hint of amusement in his tone. "I'm free on Tuesdays and every Friday afternoon."

After a moment of cute silence on Ichigo's part and amused watching from Nnoitra, the Music Escalade staff member reached out to tuck a lock of orange hair behind Ichigo's right ear. The teen jerked back and turned an interesting shade of merlot.

"This Friday ..." Ichigo trailed off nervously.

"Sounds fine." Nnoitra gave him a dazzling smile. "Three pm?"

The teen nodded. "I'll come here ...?"

"Absolutely."

He watched Ichigo leave the store, clutching his purchased album with a heavy blush tinting both cheeks.

x

Let me know how I did by reviewing, pretty please? :D


End file.
